


Little God

by cockabeetle



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Book of Eibon, Introspection, Kidnapping, M/M, Noncontober, Rape/Non-con Elements, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Kidd really did not ask for this.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Noah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Little God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curseofbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/gifts).



> Bun wanted motivation to post things, so I'm posting a couple things I wasn't really sure I wanted to share. So they feel a little better.

Being kidnapped sucked. He'd chosen to let himself be taken, rather than risk his weapons being injured or killed, but... it wasn't really something he wanted to experience.  
Noah had him held in a room, and was doing experiments to see how he differed from a human. It was... embarrassing, really. Shinigami are natural shapeshifters, and can take forms to try and either intimidate victims or soothe the soon to be dead. So Kidd's physical form is easily changed. On top of that, given his lack of being human; or even really mammalian/properly living, Kidd was pretty sure he didn't have organs or bones or anything. He _did_ have blood, though. That much he knows from experience.  
  
The room is Inside the Book of Eibon, Kidd knows that, too. He's kept alone in the room, usually, shackled to the wall unless he's alone with Noah. And... really, Kidd prefers the shackles.  
  
Noah has started trailing his hands down Kidd's chest, and stomach, and legs. Down his arms and up his neck. And... at first, Kidd had assumed it was just more weird experiments, but. After the second time he touched Kidd's chest, the skin... moved. Noah, somehow, with the help of the Book maybe, had forced Kidd's body to change. Kidd fixed the change before it was finished, and was beaten for it, but. That wasn't the end.  
  
Noah kept trying. Kidd had learned not to react to the changes, because if he did the wrong thing... he was punished, extensively. Thankfully Kidd's nose always heals perfectly straight, as do any other """broken""" bones or limbs, given they are simply shapes he knows are meant to work a certain way, and are not actually flesh and bone.  
  
Noah figured out how to get Kidd into all kinds of uncomfortable, unflattering shapes. Rarely ever even, usually rather unbalanced. Odd bumps in some places and indents in others. Fat moved and conjured and dismissed at his request. Kidd wasn't a fan.  
  
Noah also kept grabbing and kissing him, or touching his face and hair. Or putting... fingers, in places, that Kidd wasn't certain he'd ever had before. He didn't like any of it. It was weird, and demeaning, and uncomfortable. And Noah didn't even have the grace to let Kidd object to a bit of it. Kidd is his property, or something, now. Not that Kidd really wants to believe that.  
  
Someone will come for him, right? He can't seem to break out on his own, but. Someone _will_ come, right? Please? Soon?  
  
He doesn't know why he's moved to a different room, but he lets himself take his proper shape again finally, and... meets a being, hidden in the depths of the Book.  
  
Madness seems much easier, and much more familiar, than he'd have ever dreamed.  



End file.
